fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Be Elegant/@comment-35184000-20180415011214/@comment-4091261-20200125031121
Incorrect. There is a vital difference between 25% quick up and 25% crit star generation in regards to its effects on crit star generation. *25% quick up ONLY affects the quick command card's crit star generation. *#First quick card is 80% crit star generation. 25% quick up makes this 100%. *#Second quick card is 130% crit star generation. 25% quick up makes this 162.5%. *#Third quick card is 180% crit star generation. 25% quick up makes this 225%. *25% crit star generation increases all crit star generation by a FLAT 25%. *#First quick card is 80% crit star generation. 25% crit star gen up makes this 105%. *#Second quick card is 130% crit star generation. 25% crit star gen up makes this 155%. *#Third quick card is 180% crit star generation. 25% crit star gen up makes this 205%. Quick up is always better on an extreme level in regards to the second and third quick card. Especially so since it also increases NP gain and damage of quick cards. Crit star generation is only better on the first quick card on a negligible level, a pathetic level. Really the main benefit of crit star generation is that it affects EVERY SINGLE CARD. Buster, Quick, Arts, Extra, and NP. However, you rarely see benefits to it if your crit star generation is low. To make the most use of crit star generation, you need to have excessive crit star generation boosters like Caster Gil's King's Return, Caesar's Incitement, and Shakespeare's The Globe: The King's Men. The idea behind excessive crit star generation is taking advantage of the crit star cap. No matter what you do, you can only get a maximum of 3 crit stars for every hit. So going beyond 300% crit star generation is a complete waste. So the goal is to have extremely good crit star generation on cards of any type rather than only the second and third quick card. Since it is really easy for 3rd quick to hit 300%, especially if you slap a 100% crit star gen buff, it justifies using starting quick to make sure you don't waste your crit star gen on quick and boosting the crit star gen for arts and buster cards, which have little to no crit star generation. However, normally crit star generation buffs are very low so there is a vast skew in regards to quick up being better. You can only make the best use of crit star generation if you fully intend on stacking it beyond 100%. ---- The most practical use of crit star generation currently is to take advantage of the large number of hits that an AOE multi-hit NP can offer. Normally AOE NPs aren't useful other than for farming, but if it happens to be multi-hit, you can get 50 stars pretty easily from it. Lancelot's NP is a good example of this since it's a 10-hit AOE NP that also is Quick. It already has 80% crit star gen due to being quick, but on top of that he has his own crit star generation buff which can boost it to 110%. If it overkills it can go as high as 140% from only his own buffs. This can net between 33-42 stars on a single card. Though there are additional factors like the enemy class and his base crit star generation that can change this, this shows the enormous gains that can made from the large number of hits available, made even more prominent if it was buster or arts like in the case of EMIYA and Gilgamesh (Caster). Multi-hit command cards are also desirable, but only a multi-hit AOE NP reaches bombastic hit numbers.